Gravitation Life
by The Angst Whore
Summary: Rating suitable to change... the Gravitation characters invade my house, somewhat like the Fat Albert movie....


Author's Note:

Monica snaps and Kalyn appears at her side, smiling as usual and begins chatting with Monica.

"We have come to a brilliant decision, or more or less, I have come up with an idea that will become this wonderful fic." DJ spoke motioning to her former "Kalyn, here, will be my beta reader and will play the part of Kai, and I will be the writer and shall play the part of DJ." She told the readers she snapped her fingers once more and Geoff appeared next to her, holding **_The Hello Kittay Vibrator _**(1) and wearing his tight leather pants. "Geoff, please tell our readers why you have **_The_** **_Hello Kittay Vibrator_**." she told him as the two girls turned to look at the only male in the room. He smiled and spoke one word

"Cake." The girls looked at him strangely.

"Okay then." Kalyn said and turned back to the readers "There is yet another person in this fic…" she snapped her fingers and another person appeared beside her. "This is Emily, she is Monica's older sister, and she is going to play Eurraca, DJ's older sister." Kalyn sat and Geoff began to talk.

"LET'S GET ON WITH THIS FIC!" he then snapped his fingers and **_The Hello Kittay Vibrator_** disappeared and then the room went white and the fic appeared.

DJ was in her room, her long, straight, ebony black hair was bouncing while she played 'DDR Extreme: Kick The Can' Her ice blue eyes shone in the sunlight coming from her window where one of her Gravitation Posters was taped up. The sun shining through the poster illuminated her room in the colors of the poster and the sunlight pouring in from around it illuminated the huge Gravitation wall scroll and yet another plain laminated Gravitation poster. On the hutch above the dresser that her TV was in, there was a row of manga and on top of them there was a stack of CDs, some Iceman, some Gravitation, and a bunch of mix CD's in unlabeled cases.(2) DJ was smiling, unlike usual, she never smiled around her family or anyone aside from her friends, she is 14 years old, a freshman in high school and not very popular except for her two friends, Jefu, whose real name is Geoff, but they call him Jefu after his Japanese name, and Kai, her long time best friend, whom they called Tohma, referring to her likeness to the Anime character, Tohma Seguchi.

The song ended and DJ got an AA rating on the song, she then turned the game off and lounged back on her bed as she began flipping through channels, she came across The Anime Network and Gravitation Happened to be playing, so she dropped the remote in the middle of the floor and began to watch the named show. "I wish they were real, and then MAYBE I would have some friends…" She said to the otherwise empty room.

----------

They jumped out of her TV.

Nittle Grasper was now standing in front of her….

On her DDR mat. Her eyes went huge and she screamed and forced him off of it, she then took it and stood it up against the wall to prevent damage. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!??" She screamed as Tohma tried to but in, but no avail "You could have seriously damaged it!!!" She was freaking out, and she accidentally snapped her fingers. (3)

She stopped "Oh, Shit." She turned around and looked at the top bunk of her bed, where two people had appeared, both of the new arrivals wearing blindfolds. "Sorry for bringing you guys, fangirly spaz, besides, I want you to see something, but you can't attack it. Ok?" DJ told them

"Alright." Kai said

"Why would I want to attack it?" Jefu asked, shifting for a more comfortable position in his tight black leather pants, which moved him so that he was leaning on Kai with his feet resting on the bar at the end of the bed.

"Just believe me you would" She assured them, she then snapped once again and the blind folds disappeared (3) and the bed's two occupants stared at the sight before them, both drooling.

"See." She said.

"DJ, Please hold me back." Jefu said as he fidgeted to keep from jumping on Ryuichi and raping him. She snapped once again and Jefu was handcuffed to the metal bars of the bed. "Thank you…" he said

"No problem."

"DJ, they aren't actors are they?" Kai asked staring at the trio

"No. Kai, I'm afraid their musicians, you know that." DJ told her long time best friend, whom, jumped down off of the top bunk and landed on the pink carpeting. The pink haired girl then proceeded to poke… Tohma Seguchi… in the nose. He flinched and stepped back, accidentally stepping on a plushy. DJ flipped out… again "Omigod! Move move move!" she yelled at him as he jumped and stood next to Ryuichi, trying not to move anywhere. DJ picked up the brown stuffed rabbit, dressed in white clothing and brushed it of as Jefu began to struggle in the handcuffs trying to get up and Kai stood, staring at the J-Pop band.

"Jefu stop." Kai commanded.

DJ approached the famous musicians of Nittle Grasper. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself before, my name is Daria Joni Hare, and you may call me DJ." She bowed to them then pointed at Jefu "He's Jefu; we need to keep him restrained because he has a major crush on you Ryuichi-Sama."

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself "Ryuichi is very happy to know that Jefu likes him." He finished

"This is Kai," She said pointing to the girl with long, curly, pink hair. "She's a bit stunned right now, so just ignore her until she starts speaking again." DJ told them that looked at her two friends. "If you two will keep them entertained, I am deadlining after all, so I must type my new chapter." With that she left the room, leaving a dumbfounded non-English speaking Noriko Ukai, a confused Tohma Seguchi, a good looking Ryuichi Sakuma, a stunned Kai, and a horny Jefu to fend for themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hello Kittay Vibrator is a long story and an inside Joke between my friends and I

I actually set up my shelf like this in the middle of typing to help me work better.

When DJ snaps, since she is an authoress, things happen for her, such as her friends appearing and the blindfolds disappearing.

R&R Please!!!


End file.
